Rune Inscription
Jolina Rose was given the unique skill Rune Inscription 3 months in the of SAO. She has been given this Unique skill as well as her unique weapon to go with, because of her personality. Kayaba Akihiko thought of her as the kindest and most caring of all the players that logged in SAO. Just as Kirito was the fastest in reaction time, She and her Fiancee Shayne Hurdle, both were given unique skills, for being the ones who feels most in the game, the ones that brings most love. Kayaba rewarded them both, and Jolina has since trained her Rune Inscription on her weapon, till it was mastered. She doesn't need any armor, as the weapon will provide her with one, fitting the rune she uses, and so will be the stats of her weapon and the attributes and abilities. Runes can only be active for 5 minutes each, then they get a cooldown of 15 minutes each before re-use. Only the Normal Rune can be active forever. Normal Rune The normal Rune provides her with a full light metal Armor and her weapon gain stats of a One-handed Short Sword 'Runic blade' Range: Short Type: Slash Attack: 650 - 700 Durability: NA Weight: 120 Requires: NA Equip: + 10 Agility: + 10 Strenght: +10 'Armor Set' Type: Defence Defence: 550 Durability: NA Equip: +10 Hp: +1000 Agility: +10 Speed Rune The Speed Rune Grants her a bonus in Agility of 400, and gives her sword the ability to be able to stun enemies for a duration of 3 seconds. Chances are of 7% as well as giving her the spirit slash ability. Its a 6 hit strike that do adds the difirence in agility to the damage. (Example. if she has 600 agi, the enemy is at 150 then each strike does 450 damage more.) 'Runic Blade' Range: Short Type: Slash Attack: 650 - 700 Durability: NA Weight: 100 Requires: NA Equip: + 15 Agility: + 50 'Armor Set' Type: Defence Defence: 350 Durability: NA Poison Resistance: 10% Paralysis Resistance: 10% Stun Resistance: 10% Equip: +40 Hp: +600 Agility: +50 Fire Rune The flame Rune grants Jolina the special ability to put fire on her weapon. The flames cuts the defence of anything it touches as well as the durability, by 25% She also gains a boost in strength by 200. 'Runic Blade' Range: Short Type: Slash Attack: 1000 - 1150 Durability: NA Weight: 160 Requires: NA Equip: + 50 Agility: - 20 Strenght: +40 'Armor Set' Type: Defence Defence: 700 Durability: NA Equip: +50 Hp: +1500 Agility: -30 Strength: +50 Light Rune The Light Rune gives her the ability to call forth a wind of light surrounding her blade, extending her reach by one meter and making it easier to deflect projectiles.. She can also throw Wind slashes, dealing the same amount of damage she would if she strikes an enemy. This Rune is use for supporting from afar. She is granted a 50 in all stats. 'Runic Blade' Range: Long Type: Slash Attack: 700 - 850 Durability: NA Weight: 135 Requires: NA Equip: + 30 All stats +10 'Armor Set' Type: Defence Defence: 600 Durability: NA All resistance at 5% Equip: +40 Hp: +1200 all stats +10 Heart Rune The heart rune, is the tank rune. It grants her a bonus of 500 hp, 200 defence and the special ability Annihilation Field. This skill drains life of everything in a 2 meter radius of Jolina, and is always active. It drains 40 hp/sec. 'Runic Blade' Range: Short Type: Slash Attack: 1150 - 1250 Durability: NA Weight: 210 Requires: NA Equip: + 40 Agility: - 50 Strenght: +20 Defence: +20 'Armor Set' Type: Defence Defence: 950 Durability: NA Equip: +40 Hp: +2500 Agility: -100 Strentgh: +15 Category:Unique Skill Category:Hajimehiroki